Within the Singularity
by Lostsouls13
Summary: The fall of the Forerunner was inevitable. The Mantle must be protected, a desperate move was made to preserve what can they can save. All their hope now lies on the shoulder of one boy, a boy called Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

**-STORY STARTS-**

 **Prologue**

" _"In this hour of victory, we taste only defeat. I ask, why?... We are Forerunners, guardians of all that exists. The roots of the galaxy have grown deep under our careful tending. Where there is life, the wisdom of our countless generations has saturated the soil. Our strength is a luminous sun, towards which all intelligence blossoms... And the impervious shelter beneath which it has prospered. I stand before you, accused of the sin of ensuring Forerunner ascendancy. Of attempting to save us from this fate where we are forced to... recede. Humanity stands as the greatest threat in the galaxy. Refusing to eradicate them is a fool's gambit. We squander eons in the darkness, while they seize our triumphs for their own. The Mantle of responsibility for all things belongs to Forerunners alone. Think of my acts as you will. But do not doubt the reality: the Reclamation... has already begun. And we are hopeless to stop it."" –Ur Didact_

 **97,448 B.C.E**

 **Within the control room of Shield World Dawn.**

Death… *sharp howling screech can be hear through the massive sealed blast doors*

Destruction….. *More banging, screams and horrible sounds around the room*

All around us….. *The whole shook as if an impending doom has come for all*

Our technologies failed us…. *Infested sentinels beginning to methodically cutting through the blasted doors*

What took us millenniums to create, it was destroyed within years. *A humanoid being standing alone in the control room, recording and transferring vital data.

We never saw it coming. We were still recovering from the war with humans. It took thousands of years to finally defeat the Humans. They were truly a worthy opponent. Technologically as powerful as us. Driven by a force of self-preservation. After their defeat, we degraded them. Turned them into primitive beings. And in doing so, doom our race into oblivion. For The Floods came like an unstoppable wave of death and destructions upon us. We were helpless against it. No cure. No grand fleets to defend our home. No Hope. They fed of all sentient life forms and consuming it and making it their own. Thus, beginning an endless circle of hunger and death.

Worst, 032 Mendicant Bias has betrayed us all. He took our final hope and turned it against us. Halo Installation 08 to 12 was fire within our core home worlds. Which cripple our military might and the loss of Ecumene Council. Then the slaughtering begins as Mendicant Bias and his fleet of 5 million warships swiftly destroy and consume our remaining fleets and colonies.

With the Maginot line lost, our once great fleets and technological superiority crippled and our remaining colonies under-sieged by the unrelenting force of The Flood. Our once great civilization crushed, consumed and brought to it very knees. We can do nothing more than stop inevitable. BUT The Mantle must survive. There is still hope. With that hope, we have pour all of our remaining resources to building Installation 00 and there "The Ark" was build. There the Librarian and all our remaining preservers work tirelessly to preserve and catalogue of all species, including the humans.

*Bright Light of plasma can be seen cutting through the blasted door*

That failure Ur-Didact gambled on using the composers as way to fight against the The Flood. He tried to "conscripts" the primitive humans using the composer. It was…. Barbaric. Using them and turning them into mindless Prometheans. It would seem that he has never forgotten his hatred to the humans. While I loathe the humans, I also respect them for their will to fight and protect. But Librarian herself has other plans for the Human, thus he was sealed again forever. Thus, leaving us with one final options… The Ark and Halos Arrays.

While the Libarian has believed that human will be the inheritors of the Mantle, I still have doubts of its merits. But there is no longer an opinion. In 400 light-years away from this shield-world, there is a black hole, a stable one. There lies a hope that I believe would ensure that our technologies, our culture, our knowledge and THE MANTLE OF RESPONSIBILITY. As the unknowing person speaks to the terminal to record the history of the fall of the Forerunner, another series of explosions and ion cannons fires ring throughout the control room.

"Master Builder, you must escape! I and the remaining sentinels will hold the line. Please evacuate to the exfil terminal portal." Spoken by a female digital voice. The voice belongs to Monitor- 117 knowns as "Unspoken Covenent." The master security and safety of this builder research and developments installation.

"No, my dear friend. My time has come to an end, I have failed to protect and save my race. I must ensure that what we achieved can inherited to those who is worthy." The speaker now revealed to be Faber-Of-Will-And-Might, the former leader of the Builder caste and the remaining leaders of the Forerunners.

"But the ark is almost finish, Master Faber. And the remaining halos is about to be released to cleanse of The Flood! There is still hope." The monitor floating in mid-air begins to projects a hologram that shows the nearly complete ark and the remaining halos. And another showing Offensive Bias' fleet fighting against Mendicant Bias' in a losing battle. Mendicant Bias' Fleet outnumbered Offensive Bias' by 2183:5, but yet Offensive Bias is holding the line. Providing precious time for the builders to finish the ark and fire the halo arrays.

"Even so, I do not trust the humans here enough to uphold the Mantle. Even with the gene seed laid by the librarian Herself! NO, there is more that needs to be done. Is the ship ready?" The monitor then projects an hologram of a ship that resembles the Mantle's Approach. Instead, its heights is 341.4 kilometers, 108.6 kilometers and 162.7 kilometers. It has more slimmer and more angular designs to it. It has the latest technologies, weapons, armours, shields and inner colony systems that can house no more than one million people. It is colony/warships.

"Yes, Master Faber. The Unrelenting Salvation is ready. With the remaining weapons, armours and drones being transferred into stasis for long suspension. And our whole catalogue of data and history safely preserved. All warrior, lifeworkers and builder caste is accounted for. Only 10 thousand has answered our call. And the modified hardlight shield phase shift module and the new Forerunner Slipspace drives with the new metatron crystals has been successful installed and running. The shield is more than enough to weather the absolute power of a black hole." Answered the Monitor.

"What of the combat skin, Monitor?" Asked Faber.

"The combat skin has been transported into the Salvation, and all relevant data retaining it as well. The Ancilia designed for skin has not been activated as per your request. But Master Faber, who is worthy of the Mantle and the combat skin? Once the ship pass through the black hole, how would we determine who is worthy?

"That, my dear friend, is my last request of you. You will decide who will uphold the mantle. You can have my caretaker since I was boy. You are my ancilia. Thus, I believe in your choice. Find One who is worthy to inherit the Mantle of Responsibility. Once you pass through black hole, initiate ethereal protocol. You may begin your search. Now go, Unspoken Covenant, your next journey awaits."

An alarm sounds blaze throughout the room, signifying that blast door will no longer hold anymore. Faber-Of-Will-And-Might activate his combat skin. Four personal Forerunner Defensive Cannons unfolds from his shoulders and 10 sentinels enters into combat modes. In his hands, he holds a Suppessor rifle and a simple Boltshot. He turns to the monitor and said "Go, May the light of Mantle ever guide you, my dear friend."

"Yes, Master Builder Faber-Of-Will-And-Might. It is an honour to serve you." The Monitor turn and teleports to the Unrelenting Salvation to prepare for launching sequence.

"Goodbye, old friend" Faber whisper into the empty air, as the sounds of horror, screams and anguish becomes so much closer. He turns and aims at door, as he prepare for his final moments. He will allow himself to be consumed. All the knowledge and information cannot fall into the hands of the Floods. "Terminal, initiate supernova protocol." "Affirmative, Master Builder….. SuperNova Protocol initiated. T-Minus 5 minutes and counting. Please evacuate the facility…" Faber looks into the terminal and see that Unrelenting Salvation has lifted off, and opens a rift portal to black hole. The internal shield world defences and remaining warrior caste and Forerunner cruisers sacrificed themselves to ensure that the ship passes through the rift portal. All remaining functional gigantic defensive cannon fire tirelessly at the flood warships, buying time for the ship escape. Another explosion rippled throughout the shield world as another defensive platform has been destroyed.

"3 Minutes and 10 seconds."

"For the Mantle…" Those were the last few words of Faber-Of-Will-And-Might, the last Master Builder of the once powerful race of the Forerunner as the blast door was shredded apart. Then came forth waves after waves of gruesome abominations spilling forth from the door like a wave of death and hunger. Faber fires his boltshot into the first floods, ripping though the body and the one behind. His shoulder defensive cannon unloaded volley after volley highly compressed high light rounds onto the floods. On his right hand, he fires his suppessors' entire clip of hardlight rounds into hordes of Floods. It did nothing but stem the flow of the Floods. As more pour forth, some consumed forerunner abomination aimed their weapons back at Faber, and fired. His combat skin has taken shot after shot from enemy fire. The shield is holding but it's a matter of time. As one of consumed proceed to overwhelm Faber.

"1 minutes and 04 seconds….."

"WARNING, combat skin shield failing, multiple breaches on the protective layer, Personal defensive Platform damaged and depleted. WARNING, personal teleportation module disable. WARNING, multiple systems damaged, please seek medical attention." Warned the combat suit standard ancilia.

Faber was on his last legs, and he is surrounded. Just as he was about fire again, a single binary rifle round piece the shield and through his right shoulders. In pain, he dropped his suppessor rifle and lifted his left arm with the boltshot and fired back. Killing the one who shot him.

"Aarrghh…. Die, you abominations. I may die here but Mantle will survive!" thought Faber as he shoot his last rounds from boltshot into the nearest infected.

"35 seconds…"

Just as he spent all his arsenal into the hordes of infected, he turned to the terminal just in time to see Unrelenting Salvation just successfully passed through rift portal and closing. " Ahhh, it is done. The seed of hope has been sowed and the Mantle is same." An infected brute punch into Faber body and piece into him. He can feel the Flood quickly infecting him, turning him into them. He turn just one last time to the terminal and see that there is only….

"5…4…3….2…..1…initiating Supernova protocol"

The miniature sun within the shield world begins to expand exponentially and releasing all those energy into a powerful supernova. With one final titanic explosion, Faber-Of-Will-And-Might was no more along with the shield world and more than one thousand warships infected by the Flood. From far far away, a simple flash of light blinked within the void of space.

* * *

Terminal Catalogue….

Log 001 by Monitor-117 "Unspoken Covenant"….

"This Monitor-117 "Unspoken Covenant" onboard the Unrelenting Salvation. As per protocol set by my makers, I will continue record my findings and any relevant information for future uses. We have survive the attack at the shield world "Dawn". Along with 10,341 Forerunner from all three caste. Out of 124,941 Forerunners in the shield world. As per protocol, they are all in suspended stasis to ensure their survival. I will remaining active to maintain and guide the Unrelenting Salvation to find the one who will lead us. All system is operating within optimum level, and shield primed at maximum. In just a few more minutes, we will pass through the black hole that would 'in theory' take us to another galaxy. I will carry the will of my former Master and find the rightful Reclaimer that he envisioned. On a side note, the halo arrays are all in place. Just a few more hours, the remaining council of Forerunners will fire the halos and destroying all sentient life forms. All the life lost… unthinkable. But it must be done. And in the meantime, I will continue to find the cure for the Flood within a secure facilities within the ship. An outbreak is UNACCEPTABLE. I will not Unrelenting Salvation sink. It will be done! THE RECLAIMERS WILL BE FOUND.

Monitor-117 "Unspoken Covenant" signing off.

* * *

There is a disturbance on the horizon … Can you feel it?

In another galaxy far, far away, on a backwater planet that house a race of humans that have supernatural abilities. Where "Ninjas" roam and conquer the land. These humans while look the same, they are not as they have an ability that no one has. The ability of using Chakra. With this Chakra, many supernatural feats can be performed. Elements manipulated at flicked of gingers. They are truly a dangerous race. With chakra, many wars has been waged. Many lives taken, enslaved, tortured and suppressed. It was as if peace will never be achieved.

But the birth of one child that would change the history of the entire elemental nations.

The one attack on Konoha by the Kyuubi of the nine tail beasts.

The one sacrifice of a parents for their child.

It is on that day, at the centre of a singularity where the boy will one day find out that his destiny is far more than he can ever comprehend.

And his name is Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

NA: All credits and materials belongs to Microsoft, 343 industry and the creator of Naruto "Masashi Kishimoto".

My First time writing a story. And a crossover too. I wondered if I bit off more than I can chew. I always enjoyed the Halo Series. And so is the Mass effect trilogy as well. But I want to try my hands with Naruto series first.

My inspiration comes from Fury of Eternal Maelstrom By Ornstein the Dragon Slayer. The story at the start was great. But overall, it does felt a bit rushed.

So I planned to do something similar but yet very different. I hope I can write it just right for the readers out there. So any constructive advice and flames is welcomes. What doesn't kills you, makes you stronger. Please bear with my story.

So until next time. LostSouls13 out.


	2. Chapter 2

LostSouls13 here

Thanks for all the wonderful favourite and follows for my first stories. I hope it's good enough for everyone. The next chapter should be done in two more days. I hope that answers your question, wtfman13 (cool name Btw.) For Evinco, that's for you to find out and me to write. But I will do it in a way that is different than the stories we all have been reading. Following those template is already a bit boring. Why not something new? For Ptol3my, thanks for the encouragement. I hope the prologue is exciting enough. Any more reviews or comments, let me know. Any recommendations is welcomed too.

Signing off,

Ciao


	3. Chapter 3 A bloody Beginnings

**Announcement:** Sorry for the late update, many personal things happened in my family that made me very demotivated on working on the story. Plus working at graveyards shift can really kill any motivations and brain juices to type out stories. Still no excuses, a promise is a promise. So here is chapter 2 of Within the Singularity. Please enjoy and comment!

 _ **Konoha**_

It was a dark day for the people of Konoha, their champion Uchiha Sasuke has being kidnapped by the infamous and deadly Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin. The mission lead by Shikamaru Nara was a success. Gennin Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi and Rock Lee sustain heavy casualty with Choji being in emergency now for consuming Three Coloured Pills. Everything went from bad to worse. As the moment of all members of the retrieval mission, everyone was immediately treat for their wounds. Except for one person, that person is Uzumaki Naruto. The 3rd jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails that decimated Konoha 13 years ago. Uzumaki Naruto is currently missing in action. Very possibly dead due to the extensive damage inflicted by Uchiha Sasuke.

Flashback (24 hours ago)

"NARUTO!" Screamed Sasuke Uchiha as he charge forward with his Chidori (Curse seal mode) to Naruto.

"SASUKE!" Screamed Naruto Uzumaki as he also charged forward with his Rasengan(Tail beast mode) to meet Sasuke in one final clash of will and power.

As they clashed In the middle of the bridge, Naruto sees every waking moments of his time with Team 7. From the academy days, to passing the exams to this final moments. He knew he couldn't do it. He won't allow himself to hurt the one brother in all but blood.

So he moved his rasengan in the last possible moments, effectively missing any fatal organs.

However, Sasuke was never merciful as he plunged his chidori through Naruto's chest.

"Ugh….. So this is it? Isn't it Sasuke?" whisper Naruto.

"For power, for my clan! Embrace the fact that you are the stepping stone for my vengeance! Good bye, Naruto. Thank you for everything." Sasuke replied. Sasuke remove his hand in a savage way, watching as blood gush from Naruto's chest.

Naruto watches everything in slow- motion as he fell from the bridge towards his death. In the corner of his eyes, he can see Kakashi –Sensei rushing forward to confront Sasuke and tried to catch him.

"It's over….." Thought Naruto. "At least, I will bring the Kyuubi with me. Konoha is safe. Kaa-chan, Oto-san, I will see you soon."

Kakashi watch in horror and anguish as his student and son of his late-sensei fell to the waterfall, and he cannot do anything to save him.

"NARUTO!"

On that day, many things happened. A death of a hero, but what they didn't know this fateful day will be rebirth of something more. Something that will change everything in the elemental nations, but all known galaxies.

* * *

 _ **One Kilometres away to the site of the battle.**_

"Did you record everything, First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity?" whisper a being tall being clad in silver armour. Some part of the armour are always in movement, constantly shifting and yet remain the same.

"Yes, every part of battle has been recorded and documented. These humans is truly unique. Had they have this power during the war, we may have being destroyed and overwhelmed." Replied First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity.

"Silent, Promethean. Remember what we are! Do not disgrace our ancestors!" as the second being whispered back very harshly. Obviously still sore with the fact that their great empire was nothing more than a memory.

"Peace, Darkness-of-Sands-of-Time. I understand. But "Unspoken Covenant" demands that we document and find viable candidates." Replied First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity.

Darkness-of-Sands-of-Time stood up and took a deep breath. He is slightly taller than First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity and have more muscle mass than his partner. He is the heavy hitter and carrying more heavy weapons like Weapon/Anti-Matériel Z-390 High-Explosive Munitions Rifle "Incineration Cannon" and Z-250 Directed Energy Engagement Weapon "Light Rifle". While his partner carried more modest array of weapons like Z-110 Directed Energy Pistol/Exotic or "Boltshot" and another "Light Rifle". Their combat skin shows their flexible and yet firm body that suits their line of duty.

"We have gotten what we need, let us begone and report back to "Unspoken Covenant". I grow tired of this world, infested by these humans." Darkness-of-Sands-of-Time replied with anger and disgust.

"Sigh, you need to let go of that anger. It's been hundreds of galaxy cycles. We still live and thus the Forerunners lives. So peace, brother" replied First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity.

"Very well, First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity. We will see." As Darkness-of-Sands-of-Time stood up and was about to activate his personal teleportation, First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity saw something and abruptly rush toward the nearby river.

"First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity, What is it? Have we been compromised?" Darkness-of-Sands-of-Time whispered and activated his Light Rifle as he get ready for any hostile humans.

"Negative, Darkness-of-Sands-of-Time. It is the human boy, he still lives!" First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity hosteled his weapons and gentle lift the unmoving boy from the river and saving him from drowning. As Darkness-of-Sands-of-Time comes closer with his Light Rifle trained on the boy's head, he can clearly see his chest is still moving despite having a hole on his chest.

"Allow me to end his suffering now."

"STOP! Darkness-of-Sands-of-Time! He is nothing much a child. He can still be saved" yelled First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity, trying to reason with him.

"For what?! You have seen his power, their savage thirst for power. By killing him now, will be a blessing for him." Replied Darkness-of-Sands-of-Time.

"Let's bring him along with us."

"What in the mantle are you talking about?" yelled Darkness-of-Sands-of-Time

"We could save him, and then train him to be part of us. You has seen him life. We have been in this planet for more than 50 cycles. Besides, he will be a powerful addition for the Forerunners army." Replied First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity.

Darkness-of-Sands-of-Time stood there, thinking for the pros and cons. Decided that the Human boy would truly be a great addition for the race. It is true that he and First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity has watch him grow since his birth.

"By Mantle, you and your soft sentiments. Very well, you will be the one explain to the council and "Unspoken Covenant". Come, let us go before the Human search party picked up our trails." Darkness-of-Sands-of-Time Ordered

First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity gently lifts the slowly dying boy, he knew that this boy was special. He and Darkness-of-Sands-of-Time has seen the rise of the elemental nations. They both have witness his tragic birth and his childhood. It has angered Darkness-of-Sands-of-Time to no end, to see one race would torture and ignore a child in need. They have been sent here on a long mission to investigate the unknown energy readings detected many cycles ago. Many times, First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity secretly brings food and medical supplies for the boy. Over time, he has grown attached to the young Human. This is a golden opportunity to bring him and raise as a Forerunner.

"Do not worry, young one. You will live. You will learn our ways. You may be the one that "Unspoken Covenant" has been searching for. The Reclaimer that will bring us to glory and rebuild our empire." Thought First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity. He and Darkness-of-Sands-of-Time teleported to their hidden craft. Leaving behind the scratched and bloody hitai that once belongs to Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

 _ **Present time – Konoha**_

Kakashi have successful retrieved Sasuke, however, human ignorance knew no bound. The civilian councils and certain shinobi council members voted for release and rehabilitation of Sasuke. They also demanded that more senior ninjas will tutor Sasuke to prevent him from leaving Konoha anymore.

Despite the Tsunade Senju demands and argued with the councils, it was a majority vote. Not to mention, most of civilian of Konoha voiced their demands for Sasuke's release as well.

Tsunade Senju now sits at her office, thinking over the past 48 hours. Now the hardest moment has come to her. She has called all the Konoha 12, well, its 11 now, to see her as she has something to announce.

Right on time, Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, and Team Guy arrived on time along with their sensei.

Kakashi step forward and said, "Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, and Team Guy have arrived and accounted for, Hokage-Sama."

Tsunade stand up and look into the eyes of every single genin in the room. Even those who was in the retrieve mission was present with wheel chairs and walking sticks. Tsunade eyes stop on two individual, Hinata Hyūga and Sakura haruno. Hinata's lavender tinted Byakugan eyes was red, presumed from endless crying. Sakura Haruno looks like she haven't sleep for days. Her eyes empty and filled with regrets and sorrow. Tsunade can see how much the missing blonde has affected everyone.

"Everyone, thank you for coming under short notice. I know you all are tired from recent events. But I have something important to announce to all of you first." Tsunade stopped, to compose herself for what she is about to do.

"I, hereby announce the official death of Naruto Uzumaki in the Sasuke retrieval mission." Tsunade announced in a shaky voice. Showing just how much it pained her to say those words.

At that moment, Hinata broke down crying and continuously denying that Naruto is dead. Sakura just stood, stunned as she felt something inside her changed. More like something broken and that it will never be fixed or helped. The rest of Konoha 11 just stood there, slowly accepting the bombshell that the Hokage dropped on them.

Shikamaru stood forward and asked "Hokage-Sama, Is there any evidence of his death?"

"ANBU have been searching the entire river, and they have found nothing but this." Tsunade took out a battered and scratched hitai for the table and present to everyone to see. They can all see the blue cloth is tainted in blood. So much blood.

"What do we do with the Uchiha?" Everyone to turn to the one who asked the important question. It belongs to Sakura. Everyone can see that Sakura has no love for Sasuke anymore. All it took was the death of a teammate to show her the true face of Uchiha survivor.

"For now, he will go through intensive psychological therapy and he will return to active service." Tsunade replied with venomous tone.

"No punishment, Hokage-sama?" questioned an outrage Kakashi. Kakashi saw his students killing each other and one killed by his signature move taught to Sasuke. He punched and destroyed the Uchiha traitor just enough for it to live.

"Yes, the majority of the people and civilian council came to a majority vote. My hands are tied. There is nothing I can do other than delay his advancement to Chunnin." Tsunade replied sadly.

"If that is the case, I, Kakashi Hatake declare the dissolution of Team 7. From today onwards, I will have teach and guide Sakura Haruno only. If that is all, may I be dismissed?" Asked Kakashi.

"Yes, you all may leave now. Except for Sakura and Hinata. Please, stay back, two of you." One by one everyone leaves to accept and mourn for the death of their comrade.

Once everyone leave, Tsunade turns her attention to the two young teens. One girl is still crying quietly, slowly accepting that Naruto is dead. While the other shed no tears, but you can see through her eyes that it is hollow and lifeless. Full of regret and sorrow. Both of them shaken by the death of Naruto the most.

Tsunade walks forward to the young girls and gently hug them, Sakura and Hinata is stunted by the action but they slowly broke down and cried even harder. It was truly a sad day for three of them as Naruto held a special point in their hearts.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in the Titan Nebula**_

 _ **Picket-class cruiser- Purity in Essence**_

The terminals suddenly flared throughout the bridge, forerunners scrambled to their stations. Everyone was getting ready as something that just slipstream into detection zones.

"Status report." A tall and lean figure walks into the bridge. Everyone stop what they're doing and looked to person who spoke. The person was a Forerunner, in fact the Captain of Purity in Essence, one of the remaining few Picket-class Cruisers that was stored within the Unrelenting Salvation. The ship belongs to Darkness of Fleeting Dreams. A veteran naval captain during the closing stages of Forerunner-Flood war. He was recalled from the Ark fleet to answer the call of the Master Builder. And here he is, in another universe, foreign to them.

Darkness of Fleeting Dreams turned to look around the bridge and see everyone at their stations, scanning and analysing any data collected from stealth Sensor satellites. There is all only 10 Forerunners on Bridge. The whole ship consist of only 100 personnel. With the majority consisting of Promethean and warrior naval caste. Their mission was simple. To scout for any possible threats that might threaten the home fleet. Their ship is more than enough to fulfil the objectives required of them.

The Picket-Class Cruiser was a 425 metres in lengths, 160 metres in widths and Height/depth of 80 metres. It was one of the smaller but faster ships of the Forerunner Naval Fleet. It is meant for recon, fast hit and run purposes. It also contain the latest sensors and stealth technology. Making it the perfect stealth and recon warship. The main weapon of the ship was a hard-light accelerator (HLA) that can compress a hard-light slug that is 1200-ton worth the kinetic energy and momentum. The Hard-light slug can travel as fast as 4.5% of light speed. There are also the interceptor defensive cannons (IDC) which rapid fires salvo after salvo of hard-lights to small fighters or ballistic missiles. For ship to ship warfare, there are two Lance cannons which fires a compress lance of hard-light that would piece and destroys anything it hits.

"An unknown ping just appeared through Sensor arrays, it is coming to us." Reported one of the crewman.

"All hands, to battle stations. All hard-light shields and weapons power up. Helmsman, bring us around, facing them. Weapons Status?" Darkness of Fleeting Dreams barked orders to crews, and they dutifully carry it out.

"HLA and Lance Cannon are warmed up, one minute to fully charge. IDC ready and standing-by." One of weapon masters of the ship.

"Unknown vessel coming into systems within system in t-minus 10 seconds."

Darkness of Fleeting Dreams look into the bridge ICC and waited for possible confrontation. He believe that Purity of Essence would be more than enough meet the unknown vessel.

"Unknown Vessel has jumped into system, scanning…., Captain, IFF code not responding, however, the vessel is of ours. It is an AFS (Advance Frontal Scout) Craft, some minor damage on hull surface. Unknown damage extend on the interior.

"The name of AFS Craft?" Darkness of Fleeting Dreams asked.

"The name of the craft is Obsidian Void, last sent to Vallhallen Threshold to document for lifeforms and scout out potential civilizations. Captain, they are hailing us."

"Put them through. Get me a firing solution on the craft. Maintain aggressive entrance vector. I would not allow another possible infestation or hijacks on my ship." Darkness of Fleeting Dream ordered.

"This is Obsidian Void, AFS craft registration number 59166R520. Crew member consist of First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity and Darkness-of-Sands-of-Time of the 124th warrior caste. Permission to dock on your ship for repair and resupply for the trip back to Home-Fleet." First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity voices came through the whole bridge.

Darkness of Fleeting Dreams and the rest of the crew sigh of relieve that it is not a hostile or infected craft. But the Purity of Essence detected an abnormally on their craft.

"Obsidian Void, This is the Captain of Purity of Essence. We detected an abnormally on your craft. Please explain yourself." Darkness of Fleeting Dreams asked. After the war with the floods, many new protocols was in effect to prevent similar incidents from happening. All xeno life forms or cargos are to be identified and isolated in Suspended Void Containments Fields.

"The cargo contains living specimen that is only for the council to know, Captain. We just need enough repair and supplies to return home. But the cargo is secure and follow the protocols procedures." First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity replied with determination.

"Captain, sensors showed that the cargo is safe and follow the protocols standards. No contaminations or infections on any part of the craft. The craft is clean, sir." Reported by one the crewman operating the sensor suites.

"Very well, Obsidian Void. Prepare to be boarded for resupplies. Welcome home, First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity and Darkness-of-Sands-of-Time of the 124th warrior caste. Purity of Essence out." Replied Darkness of Fleeting Dreams.

"Power down the weapons and lower the shields. Get the builders ready for repair and resupply. Also contact Home-Fleet Command. Looks like one of our crafts found something of value." As Darkness of Fleeting Dreams looks to the terminal that shows the approaching craft. He didn't know why, he felt anxious and yet excited as if something monumental is about to happen.

* * *

Log 002 by Monitor-117 "Unspoken Covenant"….

"This is Monitor-117 "Unspoken Covenant" onboard the Unrelenting Salvation. It has been many circles since the Unrelenting Salvation passed through the Singularity. We experience minor difficulties as the new hard-light shield worked remarkable. All Forerunners in stasis are safe and carefully monitored.

As per protocols, once a habitable garden world has been identified. We will begin colonisations and rebuild our civilization. Once population reach acceptable level, we will begin our search for the Reclaimer. We will then…. Oh my.

Three unknown star ships just entered in our airspace. Oh, intelligent life-forms. What a peculiar design of ships. A dagger-shaped line of ships. It appears are they closing in on an attacking vector.

How futile. It would appear that these are hostile xenos. Composers are charged and ready.

Firing…

Ahhhhh, threat neutralized. Beginning information mining on the captured warships. The data on these ships will prove to be useful to know lay of the lands in this universe.

...

...

...

...

...

It would appeals another galaxy empire is in place, how peculiar.

No matter, we will follow protocols and see if this universe holds the Reclaimer that we are looking for.

Monitor-117 "Unspoken Covenant" signing off…

* * *

NA: All credits and materials belongs to Microsoft, 343 industry and the creator of Naruto "Masashi Kishimoto".

Thank you for the comment and reviews. Not to mentions, the favourites and follows. I am terribly sorry for the 2 months delays. I can promise to try harder to complete the stories. So bear with me. Like always favourite, follow and comments. Finish the fight, right?

So until next time. LostSouls13 out.


	4. Chapter 4 The first steps

_**Announcement:**_ Thank you very much for the favourites and comments. I was worried that it won't hold up to many of the reader standards. I hope that it would work out well and that you will continue to support this story.

Congratulations to  94 for identifying the unknown "dagger-shaped line of ships", I was worried no one can understand the cameo. As to why they appear, you all will continue follow "Unspoken Covenant" personal logs for more information. And yes, there will be something more within the logs and it will affect somewhat with the storyline. Without further ado, here is Chapter 3 of "Within the Singularity".

* * *

 _ **Shield World 0490- Morpheus**_

On the surface of the world, you can see nothing special about the world. No special resources, and no intelligent life forms. It all appears to be just another empty garden world, waiting to be colonized. However, if one knows where to look, they will find that all is not what it seems to be. Under many layers of land, structure and defences, lies a sanctuary for a single race. That race is known as Forerunners.

The Shield world is a planet-sized exterior shell, often with some amount of terraforming, presumably to act as camouflage. It's a shelter for Forerunners populations to thrive. They have Sentinel systems for protecting and maintaining the facility. Its original purposes was to shelter Forerunners from the firing of the Halo Arrays.

However, seeing how well the camouflage works on numerous occasions, it has been repurposed to be a garden world for Forerunners. Shield World 0490 – Morpheus, it is not a simple shield world that is 1.5 times the size of Earth (for reference). It is a home-base for Forerunner Naval Home Fleets where ships of many sizes returns to resupply and repairs. There is also home to many foundries and ship yard docks that sentinels and builders constantly building and designing new ships for their cause.

Currently there is only 1086 ships that consist of warships, supply ships, life workers and civilian ships. It is sad to see the once grand fleet of the Forerunner reduced to this. While the progress is slow, it will moving in the right directing.

Here, the many castes of the Forerunner work together for a common goal, to retake their universe and rebuild their great empire.

Divinity-of-Intricate-Design was a fairly young but ambitious builder, he came from a long line of famous builders from the Forerunner Empire. He is even distantly related the legendary Master builder, Faber-Of-Will-And-Might. He stands at medium height and size for a Forerunners but he is quick on his feet and his main weapon is his mind. He felts that he should honour his fallen ancestors by rebuilding the Empire and create something that surpass him in every way.

But today he felt anxious and nervous, for he and the rest of the Forerunners on this shield world just received news that Main Home Fleet is returning for an indefinite stay. In his 120 Forerunner years, he has only seen the Home Fleets return only once for resupply. The Home Fleet consist of the grandest and most powerful ships that was ever build after the war. But why now? They were not destined to return here for another 200 cycles since their last resupply. Something important or horrible has happened, it scares him to think about it. Even to the point that he has totally forgotten that it is an important day for him.

"Divinity-of-Intricate-Design! Stop staring into the void, we are going to miss the opening of the grand gate!" another taller and bulkier Forerunner yelled at Divinity-of-Intricate-Design.

That Forerunner is Echo-of-Trust-and-Faith, his best friend and companion since their birth. Echo-of-Trust-and-Faith is a fighter servant from the warrior caste. He is currently a squadron leader for his Sounds of death fighters' squad. He pilots the Z-1850 Exoatmospheric Multirole Fighter, also known as the Phaetons. Divinity-of-Intricate-Design upgraded his fighter to have better firepower, maneuverability and gave him a more personal taste to it. Instead of the normal designs, his ship consist a Mini HLA and more angular designs than the more circular and smooth designs. The fighter is also armed with both a Hard light turret underneath and twin missile launchers mounted under each wing that can fire 4 missiles at a time.

He just came back a few niht* for resupplies and repairs. He came back just to celebrate a great achievement for his best friend. Only to find him staring into the void, how truly sad.

"Echo-of-Trust-and-Faith! When did you return?" Divinity-of-Intricate-Design replied in a surprised and happy tone.

"Just some routine check-up and down-time for my squadron. There is almost nothing to do here anymore. As far as we can find, there is no other intelligent life forms in this universe." Echo-of-Trust-and-Faith replied sadly as he though back to the battles that he and his squadron won many circles ago.

"Anyway, come, Divinity-of-Intricate-Design. We are late of the Grand Gate opening. You are its creator, you should be there ready for it's Grand Opening." Echo-of-Trust-and-Faith quickly said.

Divinity-of-Intricate-Design sighed and think of back of his latest and proudest creation ever. He detect some abnormally throughout space that some unknown element is the source. Ever since they went through the Singularity, they found some ancient wreckage of warships in the hundreds within the Rosetta Nebula. The lay of the lands was found from the wreckages and analysed. It would appears that something apocalyptic event happened that cause this level of destructions. And furthermore, there is an impenetrable void space that prevent them from travel further than the Titan Nebula and Vallhallen Threshold.

It appears that whatever these native species faced, made them desperate enough to project a space void that no ships can venture through In and out. It appears to be their end game, except that they all subsequently died as they found nothing that indicates intelligent life forms. And that was 250 cycles ago.

Contrary to population belief, Forerunner FTL method simple uses a wormhole or "shortcuts" that simple warp and bends the space and time to allow them to travel through the star. Take a piece of paper, point A is on one end while point B is the other way. To go from A to B is long. But with their FTL technology, they can basically just fold the paper thus allowing for one to travel from A to B almost instantly. That was the basic of it, but you can't bend or warp something that is not there. Thus, their dilemma. ( watch?v=MywwqjqKF6Y for those who didn't understand the basic concept of wormhole.)

He was collect all the piece and was able to develop a Gate that would allow their travel fast enough to spear through the void. It uses a domestic element called Zero or Eezoo in the native slang. Through their extensive mastery in manipulate this element allows them to control and warp the mass of any object that has mass. However, Divinity-of-Intricate-Design and the House of Builders agreed that while this element was incredible, but it a limited uses in applications. It already shown with wreckage ship size which only in the hundreds of meters were given the destroyer or carrier classes. And every application uses depends on the amount of Eezoo one have.

But Divinity-of-Intricate-Design founded that it is possible to reverse engineering their technologies and assimilate into the Empire. Now their weapon are more effective, they are faster and it is compatible with existing technologies that they have. They are stronger than ever.

The Grand gate would first be opened and connecting to its sister gates in other shield worlds. One to the Shield world 0001 – Eternal Bliss and the Star-gate which it's a ship that have the Grand Gate build into its frames. Its huge undertaking that would allow Forerunners to move more quickly from one place to another. While conventional FTL method is more effective and flexible in space. These Gate would allow them to freely travel between Shield Worlds.

He and the builders on this Shield World are proud of their creations. However, The Ecumene Council expressed their distrust of the xeno technologies and worried that in an event of another Flood infestation occurred, many shield world would immediately be invaded and consumed. To tackle that problem, Divinity-of-Intricate-Design and the rest builders build something into the Gate as well. Every Star Gate is also a Halo Array which can be used to stop an infestation should the need of it comes. Surprisingly, Monitor-117 approved and gives the green light to the project.

To this day, the debate on who should be the one to handle to firing sequence of the Halo/ Grand Gates should an infestation occurred continue on. It is agreed among all Ecumene Council that the Index would be given to the Didact. But the problem, after so many millennium, Forerunner were unable to find a suitable candidates to be their leaders. As Monitor-117 rejects every single candidates that the council put forth. But that is an issue is for another day.

"Echo-of-Trust-and-Faith, have you heard about the main Home Fleet is returning to Morpheus? Do you know anything about it?" questions Divinity-of-Intricate-Design, his body language shows his discomfort of the thought of the Fleet coming home earlier than expected.

"Yes, I was informed about it. That's why my squadron and I have been called back. And the patrols on the nearby systems have been doubled. My squadron and I will be one of the few hundred fighters to escort the Home Fleet." replied Echo-of-Trust-and-Faith.

"Why? Why now" asked Divinity-of-Intricate-Design.

"Because they found something a few cycles ago. Something that spooked the whole Admiral board and the Ecumene Council. Everything will so tight-lipped that I even doubt the Flood an get through." Answered Echo-of-Trust-and-Faith.

"Does it have something to do with the fact that the Council stopped proposing new candidates for the Didact position?" retorted Divinity-of-Intricate-Design, clearly not satisfied at his best friend's answer.

Echo-of-Trust-and-Faith remained quiet as if he is thinking on what to answer, and then he said "Divinity-of-Intricate-Design, have I even failed you before?"

"No, you have not. I trusted you with my life." Replied Divinity-of-Intricate-Design.

"Then trust me when I say that you will know when the Home Fleet returns home. It is only the matter of time." Echo-of-Trust-and-Faith said with a tone that signal that the case is closed.

* * *

 _ **8 Cycles ago somewhere in between the Titan Nebula and Rosetta Nebula**_

In an empty room that have a single person lying on bed, the person was a human. A young boy. He begins to stir and he suddenly took a deep breath as if he just return from the dead.

Uzumaki Naruto suddenly sit up and look at his surroundings. The world was very clean. The floors, walls and roof is painted bright white colours with outlines of blue lights circulating as if it's alive.

"Where am i?" though Naruto, he is getting very nervous and afraid. He knew that the room doesn't resemble anywhere from Fire nation or Konoha would build. It's too smooth, clean and wrong.

When Naruto left the bed, he notice that his body is taller, stronger and more leaner. And the one that shocked his the most is that he is wearing some kind of skin tight suit covers very part of his body except his head.

"What the Log is going on here? Anyone? Is there anybody here?" Naruto yelled to see if anyone came.

Naruto saw a door on the further side of room, he began to walk towards it and see if its lock. Only to find out, the door quietly slides open. This spooked Naruto even more.

As Naruto was getting paranoid, he immediately search and see if his chakra recovered enough. He was shocked to see if chakra capacity has doubled since his clash with Sasuke. With new found confidence, Naruto left the room to find an exit.

As he left the room, he found himself in a corridor that leads down toward another door. It appears to be a few hundred metres. The moment the door shuts, the corridor suddenly flared and many metallic slugs that flows in the air and have big blue neon eyes suddenly blinked into the corridor.

"Erm, hello?" Naruto awkwardly tried to communicate it. The moment those words left his mouth, those slugs start spitting out something very fast towards Naruto. Naruto on pure instincts dodged those energy bolts.

"Oh, come on, I just woke up!" complained Naruto. But it was no problem for Naruto, he felt his mind was clearer, more focused and his battle instincts was far more developed than ever. And the skin tight suit was very flexible.

"Substitution Jutsu" yelled Naruto as he replaced himself with the slugs and see it hit by the energy bolt. Naruto continue to bob and weave and systematically destroy with his hands and feet. On the last one to the door, Naruto ran forward and "Rasengan!" plunge his jutsu and grinded the slug to pieces.

Naruto took his to look around the corridor and see that he taken care of more than 25 of those weird slugs.

"Strange… I never remember being this strong and fast. Maybe the Kyuubi chakra did something with my body." Wondered Naruto on his strengths as he didn't even have a scratch on him.

Naruto then move forward and touch the door. He was suddenly engulf in bright light. And the next time he know, he want in another room. This room was different. There were weird lights that project many kinds of things. Buildings, ships, some weird sticks and armour? Naruto was very confused as he was sure that Elemental Nation is never this advanced, the most they have was that Chakra armour. That was more advance piece of technology that one can have.

"Hello, there." a female digital voice rang throughout a room.

Naruto in respond tense up and start looking for the source of the voice.

"Who are you? Where am i? What do you want from me? And show yourself!" Naruto yelled to room while being cautious of his surrounding while preparing for a confrontation.

Out of nowhere, a ball with a big eye floated down through the ceiling as if it's melting through it. The eye ball slowly drift towards Naruto and spoke.

"Welcome, Reclaimer! I am Monitor- 117 known as "Unspoken Covenant". The master security and safety of this ship and installations."

"What? Huh?" that was the most intelligent reply that Naruto was able to say.

"I understand that it seems to be very hard for you to understand what is going on. But do not worry, we have everything under control and are ready for your training." Unspoken Covenant continued on without waiting for Naruto.

"What do you mean by Reclaimer? My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And where am i?" Naruto demanded with an edge on his tone.

"Ahhh, Reclaimer is a title and doctrine that we will show you and teach you very soon. As for you second question, you are on board the most powerful Starship ever build by the Forerunner Empire. We are currently drifting on the Phi Clio system at the Rosetta Nebula. " The monitor replied with enthusiasm.

"Where is that?" Naruto asked with suspicion.

"Why, In space of course!" at that moment the surroundings of both Naruto and Monitor exploded in lights of different colours. And in the middle of the room, there is a complete galactic map of the galaxy. And a marker marking the current location of the ship.

"Space? As in beyond the sky?"

"Yes, our operatives was sent to your home to investigate a strange energy readings pick up by my satellites arrays. They found you near death, and brought you to us to be revived and rebuilded." The monitor replied as a matter of fact.

"What did you do to me?" Naruto demanded, and begin to channel more chakra around to intimidate the big eye ball.

"Oh, it's very simple actually. By the time you were brought to the life makers, you will most just corpse. It took the combine might of all the Life Makers to revive you. You didn't have enough blood, so we begins to infuse your body with Forerunner DNA. To our surprise, your body begins to greedily absorb the Manipulars rates DNA. Even then it's not enough, the Life Workers began to experiment on you by fusing your body with all three main caste of our society. It mutated your body, making you stronger, faster and smarter. I am sure you notice that when you face our Sentinels. Thus, making you 35 percent Human, 45 percent Forerunner and 20 percent unknown." The monitor explained to Naruto. Shocking Naruto to the core that he is no longer fully human.

"What do you want from me? Why did you take me away from home?" Naruto asked, finally reaching his boiling point.

"Because it was my decision to do so, Naruto" another voice appear through the room. A tall and lean humanoid appear in blink of light, he was wearing a skin tight suit just like Naruto but except there is more armour and it looks more complicated.

The helmet that cover the head of the person, unfolds showing a face that of an alien face behind it. And then he continued speaking.

"My name is First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity, a warrior servant of the Forerunner Empire. And I am the one who saved and brought you here, Naruto."

"Ahhh, First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity. It does my circuited good to see you here. It will do good for the young Reclaimer. He is very disoriented. I will leave him in your capable hand. May the Mantle watch over you." The monitor said before vanished in a torrent of light.

"She always like dramatic exists. Don't concern yourself over her. She will merely testing your combat abilities and how fast you react in hostile environment. I am sure you have lots of questions, now please, hold on to me. Your skin suit is not outfitted with any teleportation module."

Naruto look at the tall figure, just simple nod as he has no idea what is going on. So he decided to follow this person and find out.

"You might feel uncomfortable." First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity said before activating his personal teleportation module.

"What do you mea… UGH!" Naruto question was stop abrupt as he fell face first to the floor after teleported with First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity.

First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity sniggers, "Ah that always gets them. Are you ok, young one?"

"What was that for? You could have told me earlier before doing that? And what is going on?" Naruto yelled on top of lungs and the pain on his face doesn't help either.

They teleported in a simple small room with a bunker beds, and terminal hanging on the wall. Naruto looked around and knew this is probably where he lived. It was small, spartanish but comfortable and minimalistic.

"Very well, I will answer your questions. But first, I am pretty sure you are very hungry. And I did watch over you during my time at your world. So I have specially requests the manufactorium to make your favourite food." Just as First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity finishes his sentence, five bowls of steaming hot ramen have been brought forward by a servant drone.

Naruto look at the steaming ramen, couldn't help but shed some tears at the hospitality of his savior. But he noticed something, and asked "Where is the pork cutlets? Or Meat?"

"Another thing you will learn in time, but in short, we Forerunners upheld the Mantle. And therefore only ate a vegetarian diet, as it was against our beliefs of the Mantle to harm other living beings." First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity explains to Naruto.

"Sugoi, it taste just like normal ramen. Are you sure you guys are vegetarian? Naruto half ask and half stuffing his mouth with another slurp on the heavenly ramen.

"I have request it to taste as original as possible for you. Plus it is very nutritious. So eat to your heart content." First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity encouraged Naruto.

After 5 mins of slurping ramen, Naruto finally finished his food. Now he can finally on getting some answers. Just as he is about to ask, First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity held up a hand to stop him from asking.

"I know what you are seeking, Naruto. So peace, I will give you what you seek. As Unspoken Covenant have explained, me and my partner was sent to your planet for recon purposes and to find out the strange energy readings. And hold and behold, we found humans inhabiting your world and possess an inner energy that allows you to warp and control the elements. Our mission was simple, to document, copy and get biological data on you and your people. Over 50 cycles, we have collected a lot and seen a lot. As for you, I have seen your birth and your tragic childhood. And yes, I was the one who brought you food and medical supplies when you are a child." First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity begins his explanation.

Naruto was shocked and couldn't stop the tears from falling. How ironic, that the one person who cared about him was not a fellow human but an Alien.

"We have watched your battle with your traitorous teammate, and found you on the side of river, slowly dying. I knew that your people will immediately proclaim your death, so I took you with me. Here, you will learn our ways and achieve what you always wanted, Naruto. Recognition."

Naruto look into his reptilian eyes to see if there is any lies within those alien orbs. He could not find anything. And he knew First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity is right. Standard procedure would almost proclaim him dead since Kakashi saw Sasuke pierce a hole in his chest. But there is one more question that is burning in his heart and mind.

"First-light-san, did you know my parents?" Naruto whisper quietly, fearful of his answer. Did his parents left him unwanted? Did they die in a tragic incident? Or Were they murdered?

"Yes, Naruto. I do. I have recorded everything in this terminal." First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity passed him a small thin rectangular glass that have a blinking button on it.

Naruto took the small terminal with a shaky hands. After so years of wondering who his parents are, everything is within his fingertips.

"Before you watch what is within the terminal. Your present here is very important. Know that you will be accepted as part of us. Tomorrow, I will come back and explain more to you. Tonight you will rest as we will begin to integrate you into our caste. May the stars ever illuminates your path." First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity said before standing up and walk out of the room.

Naruto barely register what First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity said. He will finally know his inheritance. The blinking button challenge him to press it. And he did.

That night, the light of that room will be on until the next niht. There, you can quietly hear the sound of crying child finally found the answer he was looking for. Whether it be a cry of happiness or anguish, no one knows.

* * *

Log 003 by Monitor-117 "Unspoken Covenant"….

"This is Monitor-117 "Unspoken Covenant" onboard the Unrelenting Salvation. It has been ten cycles, and I have concluded that this universe is too unstable for Forerunner to repopulate. I have begun searching for another similar Singularity that would allow us to move on from this savage Universe.

It would appears this Galactic Empire is called the Sith Empire and there is an opposing factions as well, the Republic.

We have analysed their technologies, and found that there is nothing special about it. What curious me is the data collected by the Composers detected an abnormally. One of this individual was able to retain some personality after being digitalize. But I immediately terminate him and systematically dissect him, from one codes to another.

It appears these Siths and Jedis have unknown organism within their system that made them perform the unimaginable. But they all still fall under the might and technological advantage of the Forerunner Empire.

But irrelevant, my primary protocols require me to allow a safe universe for repopulations. To have constant harassment by factions is very annoying and waste of resources. Any hope of finding the Reclaimer is lost as we found out that most of the races here is incompatible with Forerunner DNA. Immediately rule out the chances of finding the Reclaimer here.

It is time we move on.

May the light of Mantle watch over us.

Monitor-117 "Unspoken Covenant" signing off…

* * *

*Niht in this AU simple means a day.

NA: All credits and materials belongs to Microsoft, 343 industry and the creator of Naruto "Masashi Kishimoto".

Thank you all for reading my stories. I am wondering what do you think of my stories. So any favourite, follows and comment is welcomes. And to reader Evinco, yes those will come in time. Things will need to develop nicely so that it makes sense. But thank you for pointing out.

So until next time. LostSouls13 out.


	5. Chapter 5 And so it Begin

Chapter 4

 **Wisdom of Solitude (AFS)**

Uzumaki Naruto was sitting in the cockpit, checking and triple checking everything ranging from sensors, navigations, weapons and etc. He is alone onboard the Wisdom Of Solitude. He looks back to his surroundings, he can't believe it's been three cycles since his rescue and subsequent joining the Forerunners race.

During his time with the great race, he has learned many things. He now stand as tall as 208 centimetres (6 ft 10 in), his hair now grows to mane, and every muscles on his body trained and tuned for absolute efficiency. All of these thanks to his chakra and absorption of the three main Caste rates of the Forerunner race. He alone is the embodiment of the Life Workers, Great Builders and the ever-vigilant Warrior Castes. He was all but yet belong to none.

Naruto sighed as he thinks back on his first days as a Forerunners.

 **3 Cycles ago….**

First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity walks into the room, and found the young boy sleeping on the floor, hugging the small terminal like his life depends on it. He thinks back on how many were lost and orphaned during the war with the Humans and Flood wars. He was one of many lives scarred by flames of war. How ironic, that the Forerunner would train him to the one that would lead them to war.

First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity walk towards to the young boy, crouched and gently shake his body.

"Wake up, young one. It is time for you to awaken." First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity gently explained.

"Ugh…. What time is it? And why is my whole body sore?" Naruto exclaimed while slowly standing up to stretch his body to work out the kink.

"Then you should learn from your mistakes for sleeping on the floor. Come, your initiation begins soon. Go wash up and prepare yourself." First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity replied and slowly usher him towards the door.

Naruto sluggishly walks to the bathroom, only found out he is still wearing the skin suit. Just as he was about to ask on how to take it off, the skin suit begins to fold itself and leaving a diamond shape stone at the base of neck between spinal cord.

"Ok…. That is just too freakish." Naruto whisper to himself. After a simple shower, he noticed something different about him. He is now 146 Cm tall, his muscles around his body is very slim and defined as if he train for many years and he notice everything around move slower. He can see every single drop of water falling towards his body when he focus on it.

On his mental command, his skin suit folds back and once again cover his whole body.

"Come, young one. We are late." First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity spoke.

Naruto nodded, and followed him. They left and walk to end of corridor and found a circle podium on the floor.

"This is transportation platform, this is how we traverse across the ship. Your suit is not yet connect to the DOMAIN. So I have transmitted the codes required to travel. It has been set to follow me." First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity explained while clicking some imaginary buttons on his forearms.

Right in that moments, Naruto sees a HUD appeared and shows that he received the codes.

"Your suits has trillions of high-frequency nanomites that works in perfect harmony with your body's systems. It has a symbiotic relationship with you now." First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity spoken as if he knows what Naruto would ask next.

"OK, that is so cool! What else does it do?" the young 13 years old boy exclaim in excitement.

"You learn soon, now come" First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity says and walked to the podium and teleported away.

"Ok, my turn." Naruto slowly walked up to the podium and teleported.

 **Somewhere else**

Balance-of-Discipline-Will looks into his portable terminal, today he has one youngling to teach and train. And he notice on his charge was the abnormally that many onboard are talking about. Balance-of-Discipline is a scholar and Life Workers, standing at 247 cms, he is quite an imposing forerunner. One with rich knowledge of many long cycles of being and elder Life-Workers. He is one of the many instructors that is tasked in training this young one. And soon, integrate him into their society.

Right on time, two figures walks through his door into his personal studies.

"Balance-of-Discipline-Will, I have brought your wayward student here." First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity stated and ushered Naruto forward. Naruto look at his teacher, he felt nervous now. This guy was very tall, even taller than First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity.

"Ahhh, thank you First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity for your time. You are excused, I will take it from here." Balance-of-Discipline-Will said while looking and analysing his new charge.

"Very well. Naruto listen to Balance-of-Discipline-Will, he is one of the oldest and wisest Forerunner in the whole Empire. Heed his words and advice. Balance-of-Discipline-Will, by your leave." First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity bowed and teleported out of the room.

Naruto now stands alone with Balance-of-Discipline-Will, he can feel the intensive stare from Balance-of-Discipline-Will. He felt very uncomfortable.

"So erm, you will the one teaching me?" Naruto asked.

"Why, yes. Now let's begin." Balance-of-Discipline-Will exclaimed and smiles under his helmet. Hundreds of terminal light up on his mental command showing to young Naruto on how much he has yet to learn. The young boy stare dumbfounded on the amount of knowledge that he would have to learn. This few cycles would prove to be entertaining.

 **Back to Wisdom of Solitude (AFS)**

Those days with Balance-of-Discipline-Will was enlighten and nerve-wrecking. Thank God for Kage-Bushin Jutsu. Because of the jutsu and enhance mental perception, he was able to keep up with the expectation of his teacher and Monitor-117. By the Mantle, Monitor-117 and Elder-Master Balance-of-Discipline-Will were such a slave-master. The amount of questions asked was absurd. It is a miracle that Naruto is not brain dead yet.

And thanks to First-Light-Weaves-Curiosity, there was a huge cache of data regarding to Jutsu and techniques that was recorded and documented. During his spare time, he learn as much as he could and perfect those he knows.

"All systems checked, slipspace drive is operating at normal level. What to do now?" Naruto sits there on the pilot sit, thinking something to pass-time. The post-war slipspace drive is far more advance and faster than the normal slipspace drive. All the new drive is based on the original drive on the Unreleting Salvation. Most warships and high-end ships can travel at a speed of 3625 to 4789 light years per day, even a small vessel like Wisdom of Solitude (AFS) can go as fast as 2839 light years per day. The size of a ship's engines correlates with the velocity at which it traverses slipspace; ships with larger engines will move faster within the Slipstream.

Just as Naruto is continue to think about how FTL would affect the time and space.

"You know, if you continue that train of thoughts again. It would be many cycles before you wake up again and continue your mission" A male computerized voice spoken in a British accent. Naruto turn back and see a small spherical metallic sphere that have some part of surface constantly interchanging and shifting. This is Zod, the personal Ancilla of Naruto.

"Zod! Sorry, I got side-tracked." Naruto said while nervously scratch the back of his head.

"You know that we will be arriving soon to our destinations in a few more hours, I suggest we do further weapon and combat skin check one last time." The personal Ancilla that Naruto personally designed from the remains of post combat Ancilla.

"Right, right, what do we have now in our inventory?" Naruto asked curiously, obviously didn't take serious note on how much they have onboard the Wisdom of Solitude (AFS).

Zod sighed, knowing his master is sometime a bit of air-headed. It is a miracle that he was reborn under his master ingenuity and capable hand.

"We currently have 10 Boltshots, 6 Suppressors with enhanced Scopes and redesigned stock, 3 Scattershots, 4 Light Rifles and Binary Rifle. We have two Incineration Cannons fully stocked with enough munitions to last prolonged firefight. And I have taken the liberty of order three cases of Pulse Grenade Y series."

"Nice, we wouldn't have to worry about anything. Plus, there is always my Jutsu and other skills from my home world." Naruto countered with passion, obviously proud of the fact his people are have the power to bend elements and power under their fingertips.

"Still, Master. It is still S.O.P that all weapons and systems are checked thorough. You dont want a repeat of the Shield World 343."

"Please…Zod, don't remind me of that incident…..!" Naruto replied sadly with black clouds over his head.

"You nearly overloaded your weapons energy level when you decided to try to infuse Chakra with your Combat Skin! You caused an energy sphere burst that overload all the weapons in the armoury! All because you didn't properly checked your skin's energy filter systems." Zod sighed, remember that day clearly like it was yesterday.

Naruto took nearly all of the cache of weapons along him in a big self-destruct explosion in all its glory. If it wasn't for Zod who is connected to the DOMAIN, he won't have teleport Naruto and himself to safety.

Naruto sits in one corner of the ships, drawing circles on the floor, lamenting his stupidity throughout his life.

"Master, please. Pull yourself together, we will be arriving the graveyard site." Zod gently scolded Naruto.

"Right, let me run through a system check for the Combat Skin." Replied Naruto, using mental command for neural implant connected directly to combat skin to run through a diagnostic.

Weapon system….. checked

Life Support system….. checked

Neural interface… checked

Nano weave level… checked

Personal slipspace pocket… checked

Chakra filters and central blocks… checked

Hardlight layer and enery level… optimum level….. checked

Suit synchronization…95.67%

All secondary and tertiary….. Checked.

ALL SYSTEM GREEN…. READY FOR OPERATION.

"Ok! We are good to go, Zod! Now, let's see what we have in store…."

"Existing slipspace in three…. Two…. One…" Zod dutifully reported.

From space, a beautiful blue sphere of hawking particles and other exotic elements fusing together slowly expanded and a small AFS slowly drift out from the sphere.

And what Naruto sees shocked him to his very soul.

Surrounding him and his ships was thousands of ships or vessels that fought in a large scale war. While comparing to the Flood – Forerunner war, this scale is just a short skirmish. It still left a sense of sorrow and despair.

"How many were lost here? By the Mantle." Naruto can't help feel pity and sorrowful for the lost.

"Sensor suite show approximely 3,408 vessels ranging from small fighters to capital size ships. The largest capital size ship is 3 kilometre." Zod informed.

"Scan for energy sources, we will see what we can savage here and understand more about this Element Zero."

"Nearest energy source located, located in that dreadnaught class vessel. The level detected is quite low, but it is expected as these vessels is thousands of cycles old.

Just as the AFS slowly manuever through the layers of debris from long dead warships and vessels, the dreadnaught class vessel comes into view. It has large front nose with a long lower fins that has long spine connected to the rear engine.

"Vod, location of the exact power source?"

"Analysing, the location is located in the frontal bow near one of blast shielded hanger." Zod answered to Naruto.

"Ok, program the craft on standby while we get into the ship." Naruto walked to the weapons compartment and took some suppresors, boltshots and a few grenades.

"Zod, sync into my neural-link. We are going EVA. This would be fun" Naruto gives a fox-grin to Zod. Zod just simple sigh and resign to his fate.

Dreadnaught-class Vessel

"This vessel is pretty beat up. Any chance getting any auxiliary power, Zod? We might need a way get through doors soon, I am not looking forward to cutting them with my lightsaber*"

"Standby, there is some power left on that control panel. Accessing, auxillary power generator powering up. Warning, automated defense drones active. It should be no problem for your capable hands to get through them, Master.

Naruto simple facepalm at Zod lack of concern for the situation at hand.

"You know I hate you right?"

"Its ok, Master. I hate you too. Shall we proceed?"

Naruto sighed and readied himself with two boltshot. Going through a set blast doors, and meeting his first drones. To say it is a big disappointment was an understatement. The drones has a single eye with a pair arms and legs, build with a thin chassis. And it is walking awkwardly towards Naruto.

"Ha! Nothing to worry about. What to go wrong?"

Just as Naruto finished his sentence, a platoon size of the drones appeared through the blast door behind the drone.

"Master… you just have to open your big mouth."

"All units, blast him!" the drones begin to open fire on Naruto.

Naruto begin to sheath one of boltshot and withdraw a long cylinder. It activated with snap and hiss. An orange colour of pure plasma energy generated by the crystal in the log cylinder, it gently hums as Naruto use it deflect in coming laser bolts while return fire with his own.

Naruto fell into a series of advance katas and gracefully cutting left and right of the drones. All the while, accurately shooting boltshot with pinpoint accuracy. Using chakra to reinforce his senses and body, he can see how slow the laser bolt coming towards him and dodged accordingly. From afar, it appear Naruto is dancing in a graceful and yet aggressive dance that deflects and firing back at the drone.

Seeing how there is only three drones left, Naruto threw his lightsaber in a wide arc and successfully cutting all three drones in half through mid sections. Using his chakra string to connect to it, his lightsaber flew back to his waiting hand.

"It would appears all those training with those Holocrons has paid off." Zod simple replied and begin scanning the destroyed drones for additional information.

"Well, the Holocrons are useful….. But without an actual Sith or Jedi. I doubt I would ever master this "Force". At least I can substitute it with Chakra, and it seems to be working just fine. By the way, how much further, Zod?

"Just beyond this door, Master. I have unlocked it already and I have detect no more drones within the immediate area."

The blast door slowly opens, showing a wide hanger with many destroyed drones lying around. And there it is, a mech hunch over with power cables connect to it. It was heavily burned and damaged. Its paint job of neon blue and green was still discernable, with its head and left arm missing. Occassionally, pulses of neon blue energy can be seen going through the mech as if it's alive. The mech chassis has interesting design, as it was built to hold a pilot its chest compartment.

The origin of design is alien in origin, with unknown glyphs with a prominent logo with triangle with a tail.

"Now that is a large mech, how big is it?"

"The estimate height is around 21.3 meter and weight around 49.1 ton. It appears to using ultracompact mass effect battery.

"Copy that. Let's depressurize this hanger and get this mech onto our AFS." Naruto walks to the nearby terminal and activated the depressurize sequence.

The entire hanger hiss and he can feel the air suddenly rushed and vacuumed.

"Open blast hanger door in 3, 2, 1!" The large hanger door slowly creaked open, under stress due to centuries of ill maintained.

"Master, bringing the Wisdom of Solitude to our location. I would say you are correct this time. Lets hope Monitor-117 would approve of us bringing this mech onto Unrelenting Salvation."

"What do you mean? Look at what we found, imagine what we can learn from it, and maybe with a few modification and upgrades, I might be able to pilot this mech." Naruto begins to drool at his imagination of him pilot an awesome mech and decimating his enemies.

Zod simple sigh, he was wondering how his creator can be wise and smart at one moment, and turned stupid and dense at other time. Oh well, the things he do for Love.

Zod begins to interface with the local systems and see if there is any data or information useful for future researches. There is some of ancient failsafe systems online, but it is easy to bypass it since most of systems is either corrupted or malfunction to properly repel his intrusion into the system.

While Zod is busy with the data mining, Naruto is manually piloting the Solitude into the hanger by connection the vessel interface through the DOMAIN. Right on schedule, the AFS gently flew into the hanger and landed gracefully due to Naruto excellent piloting skills.

"Ok, now the vessel is here. Let's get cracking." Naruto proceed to program the four engineering sentinels to move the huge mech into a container. The AFS doesn't have a cargo hold large enough to hold the container with the mech. They will magnetically lock it onto the AFS's bow.

"Zod, how are we doing on the data mining?"

"There are trillions of data and schematics in an alien language that is thousands of years old stranded in space, the fact that I am able to extract anything useful for our research is astronomically small to begin with." Zod replied in exasperation to Naruto's excitement.

"Well, there was one time it took you 1 hour to open one blastdoor…. When we were investigating the other ship"

"There was a rogue and malfunction AI that can nothing be communicate, and I was fighting its alien inscription on the system and prevent it from reacting the reactor to blow us up!"

"Right…., I will leave you to your works then. I will look around."

Naruto saw another blastdoor with some flashing lights, curiously he walked forward and pressed the glyphs. Only to see the blast door opened and shows an entire army of the droids standing upon rows and rows. And one by one they started to power up and this time, there are hundreds of them.

"Now, this could be bad. Zod?"

"Yes, master? As you can see, I am quite busy. So what's the… matter?" Zod flew to Naruto side and saw the droids powering up and could only say two words.

"Oh dear….."

The droids raised their weapons with the leader with a yellow stripes on their heads yelling…

"Blasted them!"

Hundreds of laser blaster bolts flew in Naruto and Zod directions. Naruto immediately use Substitution Jutsu to replace himself with a nearly crate to escape their line of fire.

"Damn it, there goes our plans. Zod, how much longer?!" Naruto phase in his custom Suppressor and beginning to return fire into the droids. Taking down a couple in the opening volley.

"Master, please remain calm and don't rush me. Data mining is an delicate procedure." Zod replied back without a care to the world but Naruto knew Zod is now on overdrive and rushing the data mining.

"Well, if you do mind, please hurry up!" Naruto yelled back and phase in Incineration Cannon in his left hand. Naruto use an chakra enhanced jump into the air and begin to rain down heavy fire from both the incineration Cannon and Suppressors. Taking out dozens of the droids but they keep coming and firing at Naruto.

"This is getting us nowhere. Kage Bushin no Jutsu"

20 identical Naruto puffed into existence, and each other carried the same armament as the original Naruto.

"Suppression Formation Delta! You all know what to do!" Naruto withdraw his suppressors and Incineration Cannon, and phase in his boltshot in one hand while the other withdrew his lightsaber.

Just like that, two clones also copied the original Naruto and followed Naruto landing in the middle of the droids army beginning to systematically slicing and dicing across the droid formation. While the remaining clones begins hit and run tactics capitalizing on the disorganization of their formation with their ranged weapons and jutsus.

"Master, the download is completed and the mech is onboard the Solitude. Please withdraw, I will order the Sentinels to buy us some times." Zod reported through their neural link.

The four Engineer Sentinel deploy their shields and begin to fire back with their energy beam. But under this level of firepower, they wont last long.

Naruto mentally command the remaining clones to support drones as much as they can while he chakra sprint into the Solitude.

"Zod, take off now!" Naruto mentally yelled, while he look back and see that most of his clones has fallen. Only two drones is still operational, valiantly buying time and drawing fire from the Solitude.

"Acknowledge, initiate take off sequence. All system green, engines are lit and slipspace drive at half charge. Warning, the ship onboard weapon systems is powering up. This will be a close one."

"Floodspit!" Naruto rushed to the cockpit and clip himself in.

"Zod, give me manual control. I am getting us out of here. We are leaving!"

The Wisdom of Solitude swiftly turn around and blasted off from the hanger. Once they were out of the hanger, point defence cannons both big and small begins shooting at the Solitude.

"By the Mantle, that vessel is supposed to be sunken! Why is it still active and firing back?"

"Unknown, when I connect to their system, I did not detect any AI or subroutine. In essence, the ship is supposed to be dead in the water. This must be a failsafe or backup subroutine that slowly reactivating itself while I was data-mining. The alien language and algorithm has prevented me from proper detecting this activation."

"Well, too late for that. How much longer till the slipspace drive is ready?" Naruto exclaimed back while putting the Solitude in a series of complex invasive maneuvers. The Solitude skilfully dodge all the incoming fire from the dreadnaught.

"Calculating, the drive will be fully charged in 3 minutes. Warning, incoming fighters! Class Interceptors types, presumed high speed and high volley of firepower. MASTER, TAKE INVASIVE ACTION NOW!" Zod yelled out loud after detecting the enemy fighters is right behind them.

The Solitude shook badly as they took numerous blaster hits from the fighters. The Solitude turned to fly into the debris field the stern bow of the dreadnaught, hopefully the debris will take some of the hits.

"Hardlight shield at 63.6%. Master, slipspace drive t-minus 2 minutes."

"Hold on tight, Zod. Going to show them how to proper fly a ship, Uzumaki Style~" Naruto replied with smirk, beginning to increase more power to the rear thruster and gravity maneuver thruster.

"Oh, I hate flying." Zod moaned to himself and decided to phase out.

Naruto begins to input complex data into the Solitude system and push it harder in order to perform the maneuver. The Solitude suddenly slowed down and allowed the fighter passed it. The onboard computer aboard the fighters was confused and struggled to find the target.

Using this chance, the Solitude release a barrage of hardlight rounds into the enemy formation. Because the thousands years of ill-maintained, the fighter struggle to retaliate against the new and superior vessel. In one attack run, Naruto was able to shoot down 5 fighters.

"Master, the drive is fully charged. Input coordinates, slipspace drive at maximum velocity. Location Home Fleet."

Naruto sees the slipspace bubble begins to open in front of him, and gun for the wormhole.

"Entering Slipspace bubble in three, two, one."

The Solitude fly into bubble with it closing right behind them. The fighters completely missed and lose their target.

 **On route to Home Fleet (20 lightyears from the dreadnaught)**

The Wisdom of Solitude came out of the slipspace bubble along with debris from the graveyard. A bit shaken but all is well considering the whole encounter.

"Well, that was close. Wouldn't you say so, Zod!" Naruto let out a relieve sigh, knowing that was very close. The Wisdom of Solitude is an Advance Frontal Scout with minimum firepower, they were lucky the droid fighters were old and malfunctioning.

"Master, maybe its time we discuss on the possibly to bring reinforcement along with us. This lone wolf mentally needs to stop…." Zod stop mid-sentence, and the communication system is receiving a call from Home Fleet.

"Master, Priority one transmission from Central Command. Lord Bringer of Cosmic Infinity in on the line." Zod continued

"On screen please, Zod." Naruto said, standing up with his back straight.

The screen flickered to life, and shown a power figure whose face showed aeons of war and experience. This Forerunner is Lord Bringer of Cosmic Infinity, the last of the great line of Forerunner Naval caste of the original Empire. He has fought through wars that would scar and destroy any weak willed individuals. He is the Grand Admiral of the Home Fleet that shouldered the responsibility of shielding the remaining Forerunners from unknown threats in a new Universe.

"Future of Endless Maelstrom(Naruto), your current mission to savage and catalogue the vessel graveyards has been put on hold! A new system called Neon Z has been discovered by our long ranged scanning array. A team of our brightest Life workers has been send to the Fourth planet, Zx56V. The scanner showed the planet full of living organism, they have been sent to collect samples and data on these organism."

"However, we lost contact with the vessal the moment they existed slipspace, all form of communication has been so far unsuccessful. Your mission, is to rendezvous with the fleet sent to investigate. You are retrieve all relevant data and find any survivors."

"Understood, Lord Bringer of Cosmic Infinity! We will be there on time."

"Good, Future of Endless Mealstrom. Central Command out."

"Alrght, Zod. You got the coordinates of the system?"

"Yes, Master. It would take us a full 12 hours to reach there."

"Alright, plug it."

"Coordinates input, complete. All system nominal, slipspace drive at maximum velocity. Change course…. Complete. New course…. Checked. Initiate Slipspace Drive."

"Let go and save our people, Zod." Naruto said with firm determination.

"Right behind you, Master."

System Neon Z

Neon Z is a simple system that has two suns and few planets that has no strategic values what so ever. However, it was later found out that on the fourth planet, Zx56V. It holds something that may have been the solutions to a threat that Forerunners has been trying to solve for the last few thousand cycles.

A research group was dispatched with the brightest Life workers that the Forerunners has to offer.

However, they were attacked by an unknown element and was cut off.

That was 10 niht ago.

At the outer edge of the system, a wormhole lazily opened. Slowly and silently 10 warships of various sizes came through the wormhole, their mission?

To find out what happened to the research team and their escorts.

Picket-class cruiser- Purity in Essence

Darkness of Fleeting Dreams looks into the terminal and the information that is displayed at HUD, showing him the position of his battle group and his ship. He is thinking of odds of his battle group facing anything that could pose a challenge to him. And why did the Fleet Admiral assembled a battle group that comprise of 3 picket cruisers, 4 Helio Cruisers, 2 Dreadnought class and one Fortress class vessel.

The Drift of Stars and Planets, is one of the last four Fortress class vessel that docked along with hundreds vessels to the Unrelenting Salvation. It is one of the largest and strongest vessel that the old Forerunner fleets have to offer. It has weapons that can destroy an entire planet under one niht, with shielding that is strong enough to travel through asteroid fields like it wasn't there while taking fire from enemies' ships.

Admiral Fallen Beneath Dying World is the leader of this battle group and the Captain of the Drift of Stars and Planets. He is a Forerunner that has survived through impossible odds and was one of the few hundreds vessels that survived the fall of the Maginot Line. Many called him a hero, a survivor or a coward that allows the Flood to break the Maginot Line while he and his vessel fled.

But he has proven himself again and again by buying time for Master Builder to finish the Unrelenting Salvation. All of his crew is battle-harden veterans of the war, making them a dangerous foe for anything that stand in their way.

For him and his vessel to be place in such a small battle group shows something is amiss, something that the Admirals that is desperate enough to place one of their best into his battle group. This worries Darkness of Fleeting Dreams very much.

"Anything from our scanners?"

"Nothing, Captain. We found nothing that is of value but we did found traces of debris around the atmosphere of Zx56V. It's the research group vessel."

"Good, relay this info to the Drift of Stars and Planets. Now we will wait and see what the admiral will do next."

"Yes, Captain."

"Incoming transmission from The Drift of Stars and Planets."

"All vessels, we have identified the location of the research vessel. We still do not know what happened to the vessel. Today, we will find out and if there is survivors, we will bring them home. I expect the best of every Forerunners in my battle group. For the Mantle, Admiral Out."

"Helmsman, bring us closer to the planet along with our sister cruisers. Standard formation. All hands to battle stations, bring the shields and weapons online, Ensign."

"Yes, Captain. We will arrive to invasion distance in 30 minutes."

"Yes, sir. Bringing weapons onlines, hard-light accelerator (HLA) charging, and 10 mins to 100%. All hard-light shielding at maximum levels."

"Near-Serene, have our sensors scan the planet. Try to find a distress beacon."

A monitor flowed near to the captain, this is Near-Serene, the ancilia that monitor and assist the combat and recon capabilities of this ship.

"Of course, milord. Initiating deep scans. Oh dear…."

"Captain, sensors picked up something. A few thousand bio-signature converging to our positions. ETA 5 minutes!"

"So we know now why the vessel crashed on to the planet. All hands, battle stations."

"Near-Serene, zoom in on the enemies."

The terminal displayed a window that zoomed in to the enemy fleet. And what they see, send chills down their spine. One the terminal shows an organism that has worm like body with one end having a pair of powerful wings and a power jaw at the other end. They are coming in swarms.

"Captain, Helios class vessel Partition, Hesduros, Rhotero and Kamchatka is moving forward to meet the enemy."

Darkness of Fleeting Dreams look at the side of his bridge, he can see four long ship that looks like long whale that has wings and is more angular. The Helios class vessel is a new class that was put into service after Unrelenting Salvation came into this universe. Its main purpose is huge drone fighter carrier. Its 14 kilometres in length, 450 metres in width and 368 metres in height. Its can hold more than 1500 hundred fighter drones. The fighter drones are ¾ the size of Phaetons and it's all piloted by each of the ancilia of their respective Helios class vessel.

The Helios Class vessel has thousands of HTD(Hard-light Turret Drone) on her hulls, each drones can wrap independently throughout the vessel, providing AA fires in positions that requires the most defences. Its main weapon is a Hyperwave Lance that is situated at the nose of the ship. The barrel is 6 Kilometres in length, it can fire a spear of condensed hardlight that can destroy any ships in one or two hits. However, it would require charging, that is where the drone fighters come into play.

Darkness of Fleeting Dreams looks on and see four gigantic ships flew in front of them, hundreds of drones fly out rapidly from the drone hangers. In systematically formations, thousands of drones flew to meet the swarm.

"The Drift of Stars and Planets is sending firing solutions, they are firing their main cannons into the swarm."

"Input those coordinates, prepare to fire all weapons on command."

"The Hyperwave Lance is useless in this situation, bring us and our sister vessels on the left flank of the battlefield. Let us punch a hole for the Dreadnaughts to reach the planet." Mused the captain.

"Our fleet will have meet the enemy in five, four, three, two, one….."

Thousands drones open fire waves after waves of hard light rounds into the swarm. From afar, It looked like fireworks firing off in the thousands… it was chaotic.

"Captain, hundreds of signatures closing into our firing range. They are firing at us."

Darkness of Fleeting Dreams looks and see the organism spit out blob of explosive bile onto the vessel shield. The whole vessel shake as Purity in Essence and her sister vessel takes hits after hits.

"All weapons, fire at will."

IDC begin to return fire, trying to keep the flyers from getting too close to the vessel. The lance cannons cutting into the thickest patch of flyers. Even then, they are slowly overwhelmed.

HLA cannon is useless in this battle. The flyers are too fast and nimble. HLA was designed for ship to ship battle and recon hit and run.

"Statues report!" the captain barked in perfect calm.

"Hardlight shield is holding at 65%! All IDC is firing at maximum capacity. We can't take another wave like that."

The vessel shakes even more as the flying organism continue to swarm around the three Picket class and peppering them with more attacks.

"Have Dawn of War and Everlasting Song to tighten our formation, we will concentration our fire. Fire HLA in front of us to clear a way!"

The three Picket-class fired their HLA hitting a few hostiles, but they keep coming.

"Captain, Dreadnaught Onto Void and Beyond Interstellar is being diverted to assist us. They are opening fire onto the swarm in front of us."

The two dreadnaught open fired their giant Lance Cannon. It shoot out like a spear of light cutting through the swarm like a hot knife through butter. Its own cache of fighter drones deployed to stem the flow of the swarm. Within seconds, the swarm around the picket class vessels start to thin out.

"Captain, new order from Drift of Stars and Planets, all picket class vessel and dreadnaughts are to flank the central main swarm and reach the xeno planet. And begin landing parties for a search and rescue. Drift of Stars and Planets and all Helios class vessels will hold and keep the swarm busy and occupied."

From afar, the giant vessel is swarmed by thousands of the bugs. And yet, the vessel is holding its shields. The thousands of IDC and HTD on its hulls continue to return fire into the swarm, killing hundreds of them in one wave of fire. The four helios vessels follows closely to the Fortress vessel, providing supporting fire around the giant ships.

"Helmsman, bring us closer to planets, we will spear through the side and punch a hole for the dreadnaughts to land warriors caste."

There is still hundreds of them in front of them, there seems to be no end to them.

Let us hope there are still someone alive down there.

 **Zx56V Planet side**

At the crash site of the science vessel, most of the vessel remain intact enough for the crew of 76 Forerunners to survive. This is a show of how strong the Forerunner build their craft. Currently, the situation is rather dire for the Forerunners.

The crash site is on a hill that oversee the planets. Luckily for the Forerunner, it is a defensible positions but it makes it harder for Life Workers to collect data and samples. The Builder caste is doing their best to shore up defensives and repair as much sentinels to aid in the defences.

There is only two squads of Warrior Caste for protection details. 35% of them were lost in the initial landing and the first wave of xenos attack the crash site.

The Life Worker and Builder Caste were able to get a hardlight bubble up and running, giving more space and breath for the defender to consolidate their positions. It has been 10 niht, the hardlight shield can no longer last any longer since it relies on the damaged warp-light engine of the crashed vessel.

"Ambience of Lost Worlds, what is the status of our supplies?" asked the Squad Centurion of the protection group.

"We have enough supplies to last a few more niht, but that is if the xeno aliens doesn't attack us. We are running low on medical supplies, the Life Workers are trying see if there is anything here to help us replenish our supply. But so far, the news are not welcoming." Ambience of Lost Worlds reported to the Centurion.

"What news that the Life Workers has told you?"

"The bio-organics of this planet is unstable and infectious. The DNA and molecular structure is always changing, adapting and unpredictable. Making it near unusable or edible for us. So yes, Centurion, it is unwise for us to eat or use the local flora or any organic matter." A soft and feminine voice explained to the two warrior caste soldier.

"Harmony Gives Forgotten Moon, forgive me for not noticing your presence. I was just taking inventory…. The local xenos would attack us at any moment. I want us to be prepared." Torrent of Broken World, the Squad Centurion explained to the Mistress of the Life workers.

The Mistress of Life worker are a group of life workers whose experience far exceed any outer Life worker caste. They used to directly answer to the Librarian herself during the Golden Age. There are only less than a handful left that agreed to travel with the Unrelenting Salvation.

"Think nothing of it, you are our first and last line of defence. Please do whatever you can to ensure we or the data we collected gets off this planet. Any news on the DOMAIN or our long range scanner?" Torrent of Broken World asked the Centurion.

"No, milady. But our beacon should be picked up by now. Standard procedure would dictate that a rescue group is on their way as we speak."

"CENTURION! I have something on the long range scanner. Broadcasting it now!" a young builder caste forerunner reported through the DOMAIN.

"Calling all surviving Forerunner. This is Admiral Fallen beneath Dying World of the Drift of Stars and Planets. If you are hearing this. We are in system and met with heavy resistance with unknown xenos. Hold position, we are coming. Prepare for emergency mass-recall. Admiral out."

"I will begin to move all catalogues and data that we have found on this planet. And prepare to move all our equipment if it's possible." Harmony gives Forgotten Moon replied, already sending instructions through the local DOMAIN and begin to saving any data into her private terminal.

"Of course, Mistress. But It will depend on how soon the Xeno comes…"

A tremor slowly makes itself know, everyone can feel it and it is getting stronger. Suddenly an alarm blare throughout the camp, a sentinel begins to broadcast throughout the DOMAIN.

"WARNING, WAVES OF XENOS HAS BREACH THE PERIMETER. WARNING, WAVES OF XENOS HAS BREACH THE PERIMETER."

"All warrior caste! FRONT AND CENTRE! All sentinels, initiate defensive protocol ALPHA!"

The squad Centurion moves to the front and look down to the hill and saw something that would forever haunt him for the rest of his life.

Below him, waves of waves of xenos of many shape and sizes numbering in the hundreds of thousands. In his HUD, the estimate numbers of xenos keep climbing passing 500,000 mark.

"By the Mantle…, the rescue party better get here soon. Or there would be nothing to save." Centurion whispers to himself. Centurion steeled himself and turned to his fellow Forerunners.

"Once again, We Forerunner face another impossible odds. Half a millions against 24 warrior caste, much like the Forerunner-Flood war where our brothers and sisters are outnumbered by the millions. The Flood has nearly consumed the whole galaxy and brought our great Empire to its knees. But we did not submit. Trillions of floods against our empire, and yet in the end through great sacrifice, we have defeated the flood! We did not go silently into the night. We persevere. We have hold the line during Great Maginot line. We have hold the line during the final defence against Mendicant Bias! We have hold the line when Unrelenting Salvation was under siege! Brothers! WE will hold this line. For our Empire, FOR THE MANTLE!"

A roar of defiant sounded throughout the camp. And now the fight for their life has only just begun.

Log 001935 by Monitor-117 "Unspoken Covenant"

"This is Monitor-117 "Unspoken Covenant" onboard the Unrelenting Salvation. Its been three cycles since the rescue of Uzumaki Naruto. However, his intergrading into the Forerunner empire has met with objections of the Council and the push for another candidate for Didact becomes even more aggressive.

There is a high probability of an unstable political situation on the horizon. I will begin to divert resources and Forerunners for Naruto. For He is the one I have chosen, just as I was chosen by my Master to choose next leader who will lead the Forerunner Empire into Glory and Salvation.

May the light of the Mantle guide us.

Monitor-117 "Unspoken Covenant" signing off…

NA: All credits and materials belongs to Microsoft, 343 industry and the creator of Naruto "Masashi Kishimoto".

Thank you all for reading my stories. I am very sorry for very very long hiatus on the story. There has been many personal drama has happened in my life that has caused me to lose the will to write. But now I am back, will do my best to flesh out the story for you all to enjoy.

So until next time. LostSouls13 out.


End file.
